Humvee (Generals)
Battle Drone Hellfire Drone |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |upgrades= TOW Missile Advanced Training |structure= | notes = * Strong vs infantry * Weak vs tanks}} The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, known colloquially as the Humvee, was a lightly-armored United States infantry transport and scout vehicle. It was also deployed by the United Nations for humanitarian aid missions. Background Though first deployed in the 1990s, the Humvee was still one of the most reliable and versatile assets in the US Army by the time of the War against the GLA. The Humvee was armed with a machine gun, and was capable of being upgraded with a TOW Missile. It could also transport up to five infantry units, who were able to fire their weapons from inside the Humvee. While not as fast as the GLA Technical, the Humvee was a fast all-round multi-purpose vehicle that could provide anti-infantry support for US tank divisions, scout, transport infantry, and act as a hit-and-run vehicle to harass the enemy. With the TOW Missile, the Humvee could also serve as a basic and low-cost anti-aircraft unit. Game unit Strategy Although lightly armoured, the Humvee is a very fast vehicle and could easily escape from enemies it could not overpower, such as tanks. The ability to have all five loaded infantrymen attack from inside the Humvee, alongisde the Humvee's own weapons, meant even a small force of loaded Humvees could be a significant threat. Inexpensive and fast, it quickly became popular as a weapon to surprise the enemy early on in a conflict. Due the ability to mix and match infantry, along with the varied drone upgrades, a small force of Humvees could be equipped to tackle anything. Loaded with Missile Defenders, and upgraded with the TOW Missile, Humvees were very dangerous against enemy armor, using the superior range of Missile Defenders and the superior speed of Humvees to pick off enemy tanks while remaining just outside of cannon range. This ability was enhanced by the range bonus of the Search and Destroy battle plan. These Humvees could also be used to cut off enemy supply lines by destroying collector units, bringing the opposing general's production to a halt if the Humvees were not stopped. A Humvee armed with TOW Missile, Battle Drone while loaded with 2 Pathfinders and 3 Missile defenders is powerful enough to completely destroy a medium base. Counters In spite of the aforementioned, the Humvee is vulnerable to heavy weapons, being only a light vehicle. When faced with enemy armor, it fares poorly, having to rely on superior speed to either retreat or outrun. Even with Missile Defenders inside, the Humvee is still easily destroyed if not carefully micromanaged and kept out of cannon range. It is also very vulnerable to anti-vehicle weapons and, before upgrades and without Missile Defenders inside, it cannot attack enemy aircraft. In addition, when the Humvee was destroyed, all passengers would be immediately killed. This problem was accentuated by the slow unloading speed: one at a time, as opposed to the GLA Technical's simultaneous unloading of all its passengers. This meant that a quick evacuation before the destruction of the Humvee was difficult. Upgrades Every ground vehicle in the US Army, with the exception of the Construction Dozer and Sentry Drone, can be upgraded with drones. While three different types of drone are available, only one of these drones can be deployed on the chosen vehicle at any one time. These three drones are vulnerable to anti-air weapons, and can be upgraded with Drone Armor to increase survivability. Drones Structure-specific Assessment Pros *Very fast *Reasonably cheap ($700) *Available as soon as a War Factory is built *Can load up to 5 infantry who can also fire out of it *Very, if not the most, versatile unit in the game. With Missile Defenders inside it become a powerful mobile anti-armor and anti-air vehicle, with Pathfinders inside it becomes a nightmare for enemy infantry, with Rangers with Flashbangs, it becomes a threat to infantry garrisoned in civilian buildings. *TOW Missile allows Humvees to attack aircraft, in addition to more firepower *Can evade cannon shots fired by Inferno Cannons and Nuke Cannons Cons *Weak armor *Will lose in 1-on-1 duels with most vehicles and aircraft before upgrades and without troops inside *If a Humvee is destroyed, all passengers inside will die as well *Less powerful than Battle Bus in terms of passenger capacity and durability *Cannot evade Tomahawk missiles *Very deadly if captured by a General Fai or Dr. Thrax player Variants *The Humvee was versatile enough that the US Army created a modified version known as the Ambulance, which carried medical supplies and healed friendly infantry. *The United Nations made extensive use of the Humvee, using a modified variant armed with a less powerful M60 Machine Gun in their operations as support and protection for UN humanitarian personnel. These UN Humvees appeared in Almaty Supply Raid where they were used to escort and protect the convoys carrying relief supplies to the people of Almaty, against the wishes of the GLA. The UN Humvees also appeared in Operation Blue Eagle, where in the opening scene they are seen escorting the UN diplomat to the peace conference in Kabara City, only to be blown up by Terrorists driving civilian cars rigged with explosives Selected Quotes Cut Laser Humvee quotes Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Humvee_Audio|Humvee quotes Trivia *In a real life situation, it is possible for passengers of a Humvee to fire their weapons from inside the vehicle. However, this is discouraged - passengers are advised to disembark before engaging their enemy. In particular, firing a missile launcher from inside the Humvee would be very dangerous, as the backblast in such a confined space could easily injure fellow passengers. *The UN Humvee, when destroyed uses the wreckage of the original Humvee. *According to the Zero Hour sound files, General Townes was supposed to have his own version of the Humvee called the Laser Humvee armed with a Laser weapon. It was likely cut due to time constraints as no models or textures exist of this unit. *The Humvee also has the unique distinction of showing up 3 times as separate units, all within the USA arsenal. The standard Humvee, the ambulance, and the Avenger are all essentially the same vehicle with different loadouts. See also Internal *Technical *Battle Bus *Troop Crawler *Assault Troop Transport External *Humvee at Wikipedia. *BGM-71 TOW at Wikipedia. ru:Хаммер Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal